Forever Bestfriend
by opie90
Summary: Persahabatan yang tulus adalah persahabatan yang tak lekang oleh waktu
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Bryan Kim (SJ), Nathan Kim (SJ), Marcus Cho (SJ), Vincent Lee (SJ), Stefia (OC)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan kekurangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

Forever Bestfriend

Teaser

Nathan : kyaaa...  
Bryan : berhenti berteriak sebelum telingaku rusak  
Nathan : jika rusak pergi aja ke dokter, weeek  
Bryan : aisshhh...kau

Marcus : whoaaa...look she's a hot girl right?  
Bryan : you're blind if say that*smirk  
Vincent : poor u  
Nathan : hahahaha...

Nathan : mereka berubah, mereka tidak peduli padaku lagi  
Fia : jangan bicara seperti itu, mungkin mereka hanya terlalu sibuk  
Nathan : itu kenyataannya

Louise : cepat ke rumah sakit, dia mencoba bunuh diri

Fia : jika kalian tidak ingin menyesal, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Permisi

Bryan : kau merindukannya? Bagaimana jika besok kita mengunjungi mereka?

Nathan : aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini

TBC

Akan dilanjut jika banyak yang berminat, hehehe Just kidding. Meski tidak ada yang menginginkan pun jika sudah selesai diketik pasti di publish kok. Dan terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca cerita aneh dan gak jelas ini, apalgi yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak.

Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

Opie90


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Bryan Kim (SJ), Nathan Kim (SJ), Marcus Cho (SJ), Vincent Lee (SJ), Stefia (OC)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan kekurangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

Forever Bestfriend

Chapter 1

Valley Street, Azureland-Ohio

Perumahan dimanapun selalu tampak sama. Bangunan yang sama satu dengan yang lainnya. Jika ingin membuat perbedaan maka kau harus memiliki banyak waktu dan uang untuk membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain. Begitu juga dengan rumah no 28.

Pemiliknya seolah enggan merubahnya menjadi lebih indah. Bukan berarti mereka tidak mengurus rumah yang menaungi mereka sepuluh tahun terakhir ini atau tidak memiliki banyak uang, hanya saja mereka terlalu malas mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Hingga membiarkan rumah itu seperti sedia kala.

Hanya ada beberapa tanaman bunga yang memperindah halaman rumah. Meski demikian rumah itu tampak nyaman dan asri. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal Bryan Kim dan istrinya Stefia Kim. Dokter muda yang sangat tampan dan sudah dikenal dengan tangan dinginnya di meja operasi. 99% operasi yang dilakukannya sejak menjadi dokter sebelas tahun yang lalu selalu berhasil dengan sukses. Meski sikapnya yang sedikit introvert tidak membuat para tetangga membencinya.

Sementara itu istrinya adalah pengacara handal yang selalu memenangkan kasus yang ditanganinya. Dia juga memiliki firma yang lumayan besar di Ohio. Sikap yang berbanding terbalik dengan sang suami membantunya beradaptasi dengan warga Valley Street pada saat pertama kali menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Jangan lupakan kedua anaknya yang mewarisi wajah kedua orang tuanya. Si sulung Albert Kim, 8 tahun, memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan duplikat sang ayah. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih menyerupai sang ibu, agak bergelombang. Merupakan siswa di Greenleaf elementary school grade kedua.

Sementara si bungsu Amber Kim, 5 tahun, wajah yang manis seperti sang ibu dengan mewarisi killer smile sang ayah telah mampu memikat beberapa bocah lelaki seumurannya maupun yang lebih tua. Hal ini membuat Albert sangat protektif kepada sang adik.

Seperti biasanya setiap hari libur, keluarga Kim lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah kecil mereka daripada harus pergi ke taman bermain. Bukan berarti mereka tidak ingin berbaur dengan yang lain, hanya saja waktu istirahat yang dirasa kurang oleh membuat mereka memilih berlibur di rumah.

Belum nanti jika ada panggilan mendadak dari pihak Rumah Sakit tempat bekerja. Meskipun demikian setiap sebulan sekali mereka akan mengajak kedua buah hati mereka pergi berlibur, entah itu ke pantai atau taman bermain.

Dan kedua anaknya pun tidak pernah protes. Seperti hari itu, terlihat bercanda dengan Amber di ruang keluarga, sementara sang kepala keluarga lebih memilih memperhatikan kelakuan kedua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya seraya mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya pulang. Tunggu kenapa hanya ada dua? Kemana yang satu lagi?

"Dimana Al?"tanya Bryan kepada sang istri.

"Dia bilang ingin bermain dengan Dennis"jawab Fia. Setelah itu mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi hingga _'Brakk'_ terdengar pintu depan ditutup dengan keras. Setelah itu terlihat pelaku yang berjalan kesal menuju sang ibu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Albert, what's going on"tanya Fia seraya mengusap punggung putra sulungnya. Dapat dirasakan jika sang putra sedang menangis

"I hate Dennis mom"jawab Al tanpa melepas pelukannya dengan sang ibu. Sementara itu Bryan dan Fia hanya mampu saling memandang dengan pertanyaan besar di kepala mereka. Karena setahu mereka Dennis dan Al adalah teman dekat.

"Eh, why? Tell to me"kata Fia. Tapi Al tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang takut kearah sang ayah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Bryan, kau menakuti Al."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan Sweety" balas Bryan yang membuat sang istri tersipu.

"Bryan,,,,aishhhh... kita kekamarmu Al. Amber kau mau ikut mom atau tetap bersama dad?"ujar Fia setelah mampu menguasai dirinya karena ucapan suaminya.

"I'll go with you mom"jawab Amber cepat dan langsung mengikuti ibu serta kakaknya yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yakkk...kalian kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri eoh?" kesal Bryan.

"Kami tidak mau mengganggumu Dad"jawab Amber.

"Fine, pergilah"ujar Bryan masih kesal. Karena tidak ingin suami tampannya marah, Fia kembali turun dan berbisik.

"Promise?"tanya Bryan setelah mendengar penawaran sang istri.

"Yup". Dan setelah itu hanya mampu melihat kepergian ketiga orang yang menjadi dunianya selama ini hingga mereka tak terlihat. Sementara itu Fia dan kedua anaknya telah sampai di kamar bernuansa biru milik Albert. Mereka duduk melingkar di karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai kamar.

"Sekarang ceritakan kepada Mom, kenapa kau bilang jika kau membenci Dennis eoh?"

"Mom tahu Charice kan?"

"Bukankah dia gadis yang kau suka Al?"kali ini Amber ikut bicara. Meski masih berumur lima tahun, Amber sangat dewasa. Kadang-kadang Fia takut jika putrinya akan memasuki jenjang kedewasaan lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Ya, dan Dennis menciumnya...Huaaaaaaa"teriak Albert seraya kembali menangis. Sementara Fia dan Amber hanya mampu melihat dengan raut tak percaya sampai

"Hahahahhahahahaha"tawa mereka pecah melihat kelakuan Albert.

"Yakkkkkkk kenapa kalian malah tetawa eoh? Mom aku patah hati dan kau malah menertawakannya"kesal Al terhadap kelakuan Mommy dan adiknya.

"Sorry Al, ekspresimu yang membuat kami tertawa, bukan kisah mu. Right mom?"sahut Amber masih dengan terkikik geli.

"Amber benar Al, lagipula tidak mungkin bukan jika Dennis dan Charice berciuman. Bukankah Dennis tahu kalau kau menyukai gadis itu?"lanjut sang ibu

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, aku melihatnya sendiri Mom"Albert menunduk lesu, jika tidak ingat akan ditertawakan lagi mungkin dia akan kembali berteriak seperti tadi.

"Apa seperti ini?"tanya Fia seraya mendekati Amber dan meniup matanya.

"Yaakkk mom apa yang kau lakukan?"protes Amber, sementara itu Albert hanya mencermati apa yang baru saja dilakukan ibunya.

"Jadi mereka tidak ciuman?"

"Nope"

"Thank's Mom, you're the best " kata Albert seraya memeluk ibunya.

"Jadi kau tidak membenci Dennis lagi kan?"tanya Amber.

"Of course not, 'coz he's my besfriend"jawab Albert bangga.

"Bicara tentang sahabat, Mom punya sebuah cerita. Want hear that?"

"Yes Mom"jawab keduanya kompak.

"Ini adalah kisah empat sekawan yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Yang pertama dia sangat kekanakan, dia tidak akan malu mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia dengan berteriak ataupun melakukan hal-hal lucu lainnya. Dia akan menangis jika dia merasa bersedih, meski hanya karena sebuah drama. Tapi dia sangat peduli dangan ketiga temannya. Dia selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan temannya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang kedua, dia sangat tampan. Tapi sayang dia tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya. Dia adalah seorang jenius yang memiliki dunia sendiri. Tapi teman-temannya mampu membuatnya mau untuk mulai berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Yang ketiga, dia sangat menyebalkan. Lebih menyukai game daripada apapun di dunia ini. Dia juga keras kepala, seandainya dia tidak memiliki wajah yang tampan, maka tidak akan ada seorang gadispun yang mau mendekatinya.

Yang terakhir, si perfeksionis penyuka pink."

"Iiiu...pink?"sela Albert dan Amber bersamaan.

"Jika kalian mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya, maka tidak mungkin kalian akan menetap di rumah sakit selama satu bulan. Dan inilah kisah mereka"

TBC

Tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan kecuali ucapan terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita gaje ini. Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan demi memperbaiki kekurangan yang saya lakukan.

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih

*BOW


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Bryan Kim (SJ), Nathan Kim (SJ), Marcus Cho (SJ), Vincent Lee (SJ), Stefia (OC)

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan kekurangan yang lain.

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

Forever Bestfriend

Chapter 3

Palmyra, sebuah kota kecil yang memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa. Diapit oleh beberapa pegunungan tidak menjadikan kota ini terisolir oleh dunia luar. Justru hal itu digunakan oleh walikota Aaron Cho dan sahabatnya Dean Parish membuat kota kelahiran mereka dikenal hingga pelosok wilayah Nevada. Indahnya wisata alam yang diciptakan Tuhan di tempat ini membuat banyaknya wisatawan yang ingin melihat sendiri surga dunia yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota. Selain itu keramahan penduduk dan kesejahteraan mereka menyebabkan beberapa pendatang yang ingin menjadi bagian dari kota ini.

Parish dan Cho adalah nama dari beberapa keluarga terpandang di Palmyra. Kakek buyut merekalah yang telah membuka kota ini berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan hingga saat ini keduanya tetap disegani oleh seluruh penduduk kota. Bersama dengan beberapa sahabatnya yang lain –Ryan -, Dean dan Aaron membuat Palmyra seperti yang diketahui banyak orang saat ini.

Aaron Cho adalah walikota ke 41 Palmyra. Kepeduliaannya pada rakyat membuatnya dipilih untuk kesekian kalinya. Selain itu wajah yang rupawan meski telah berusia lanjut membuat banyak wanita begitu senang memandangi wajah sang walikota, tapi hati seorang Aaron Cho telah dimiliki oleh Alexis Cho. Wanita manis yang sangat mahir memainkan biola ini mampu membuat hati Aaron Cho tak berdetak saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan dengan bantuan dari sahabatnya, Ryan Lee, dia mampu memiliki wanita yang kini telah memberikannya seorang putra dan putri.

Ahra Cho adalah putri pertama pasangan Aaron-Alexis. Dikaruniai wajah yang cantik tidak membuatnya sombong. Dia juga selalu membantu semua orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Sikap yang supel dan humble yang dimilikinya semakin membuat penduduk Palmyra menyayanginya. Sementara itu sikap sang adik yang jauh berbeda dengannya tidak membuat warga Palmyra mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Bagi mereka keusilan seorang Marcus Cho adalah pelengkap dari kesempurnaan sikap keluarga Cho yang selalu terkenal dengan sikap santun mereka.

Dean Parish, seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Tidak hanya memiliki perusahaan di Palmyra, tetapi juga memiliki saham yang tak sedikit di kota-kota besar seperti Nevada dan New York. Keputusannya memilih tinggal di kota kecil seperti Palmyra adalah melanjutkan usaha sang kakek buyut guna mensejahterakan masyarakat di kota ini. Dan sekarang dia berhasil melakukan mimpi sang kakek.

Memiliki istri yang tak kalah berbakat dengan Alexis dalam memainkan alat musik membuatnya sangat bahagia. Bahkan sang istri –Mary Jane -dan sahabatnya itu telah membuat sekolah musik bagi masyarakat Palmyra. Wanita yang dinikahinya saat masih tinggal di New York itu telah memberinya tiga anak. Kedua anak kembarnya –Casey Andrew Parish dan Albus Diamond Parish- saat ini tinggal di New York bersama sang kakek, sementara putri bungsunya, Stefia Georgina Parish, lebih memilih ikut dengannya dan sang ibu.

Ryan Lee adalah sahabat Aaron dan Dean sejak kuliah. Dan bersama-sama membangun kota yang kini telah menjadi rumah bagi ketiganya. Meski tidak lahir di kota ini, Ryan selalu berharap suatu saat nanti bisa dimakamkan di Palmyra. Menjadi seorang pelukis tidak membuatnya kekurangan ide dalam menuangkan karyanya dalam kanvas. Keindahan alam Palmyra selalu membuat semuanya karyanya terjual dengan sangat mahal. Menikahi seorang gadis asli Palmyra menunjukkan keinginannya untuk bisa selamanya menetap di kota dari pernikahannya dengan Ernie Lee, dia dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat manis.

Persahabatan yang terjadi antara tiga kepala keluarga itu juga dialami oleh anak-anak mereka. Sejak kecil tinggal berdekatan dan selalu sekolah ditempat yang sama membuat ketiganya tidak bisa berjauhan satu sama lain. Tak jarang ada beberapa gadis yang iri melihat kedekatan Marcus dan Vincent terhadap Fia. Keduanya selalu menjadi pelindung satu-satunya sahabat gadis mereka.

Pagi yang selalu dihiasi dengan suara cicitan burung membuat seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang membuatnya enggan bangun dari kasurnya yang nyaman. Dicobanya lagi untuk kembali kealam mimpi, hingga saat dia hampir tertidur suara nyaring yang dihafalnya mendera kedua telinganya.

Diacuhkannya sang pembuat suara dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, tapi ternyata sang pengganggu tidurnya itu memiliki cara untuk membuat lelaki itu beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Bangun pemalas" diseretnya selimut besar yang menutupi sang sahabat, setelah itu dibukanya tirai dan jendela lebar-lebar agar udara bisa masuk.

"Aissshh…tutup jendelanya bodoh, " rutukan sang pemilik kamar sama sekali diacuhkan oleh lelaki yang kini hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya meringkuk kedinginan.

"Cepat bangun Bryan, tidakkah kau tertarik berkeliling kota huh?"

"Tidak saat ini"

"TAPI UDARANYA SANGAT CERAH PAGI INI !" teriakan yang bisa membuat telinga berdenging itu sukses membuat lelaki yang tadi meringkuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan Nathan?" kesalnya kepada sang sahabat yang hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuatnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan sarapan pagi, keduanya beranjak mengelilingi kota yang akan mereka tinggali beberapa tahun kedepan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika hari ini takdir akan mempertemukan mereka dengan sahabat-sahabat yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka kelak.

Dua orang dengan ekspresi berbeda itu tetap melangkah setelah melihat sekolah yang akan jadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Lelaki yang berjalan di depan dengan semangatnya menyapa setiap orang yang dijumpainya dengan ramah dan tak jarang akan berteriak seperti anak kecil saat melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan menurutnya. Sementara dibelakannya, tampak lelaki dengan mata mengantuk berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang sahabat.

"Kyaaa….. Bryan lihat itu !" teriakan Nathan hampir saja membuat Bryan terjungkal karena terkejut.

"Aishhh berhentilah berteriak seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat telingaku rusak tahu" kesalnya seraya mengusap telinganya yang kembali dibuat berdenging oleh lelaki manis didepannya.

"Hehehe, jika telingamu rusak, kau bisa menyuruh ayahmu menyembuhkannya bukan?" ledek Nathan. "Lihat itu !" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk sebuah gunung yang diatasnya tertutup salju. Tinggal di kota besar sejak kecil membuat Nathan jarang melihat pemandangan seperti itu. "Dan kita bisa melihat itu setiap hari" senyum manis di wajahnya membuat Bryan mengurungkan niat untuk memarahinya.

"Kau ini…" diacaknya surai kecoklatan sang sahabat gemas dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Yakk…jangan tinggalkan aku !" teriakan kembali terdengar saat lelaki manis itu berusaha menyusul sahabat esnya itu yang berlari jauh dari mereka terlihat tiga orang penduduk lokal yang tengah membicarakan festival yang akan digelar setiap tahun. Dan perayaan besar itu akan terjadi besok lusa.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan menjadi pusat festival kali ini?" satu-satunya gadis itu berbicara dengan mulut tak berhenti mengunyah gummy kesukaannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sempat mendengar dad berkata jika tema kali ini tentang makanan. Dan apakah kalian tahu jika kemarin ada dua keluarga yang resmi menjadi bagian dari Palmyra?" putra san walikota menjawab dengan pandangan terfokus pada benda di tangannya.

"Mungkin salah satu diantara mereka adalah dokter yang diperbantukan di Bluesky Hospital. Dad yang memberitahuku" lelaki manis dengan pakaian serba pink itu ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah kemarin.

"Kau benar Vince, dan juga keluarga koki" Marcus membenarkan pernyataan sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Jadi kita mempunya tetangga baru bukan? Aku tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi mereka" senyum terukir di wajah Fia saat menyadari jika akan ada kunjungan yang akan dilakukannya. Dia sangat menyukai hal itu karena bisa menikmati kue buatan ibunya yang sangat disukainya.

"Dasar aneh" kedua sahabatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mengetahui kebiasaan sang sahabat.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau Aunt Alexis dan Mom memarahiku gara-gara kita telat ke Harmony School."

"Kau pikir kami mau?" dan ketiganya pun mempercepat langkah mereka menuju satu-satunya sekolah musik di Palmyra.

TBC


End file.
